inuyasha
by kagxinu
Summary: long ago kagome worked for inuysha and when they were just about to get along something happen find out what MirxSan Kagxinu
1. Chapter 1

A girl with raven hair about her shoulder length, blown eyes with a beautiful face, about thirteen years old was really pissed off at a silver haired boy; his hair was really long longer than usual hair, with long fangs, long claws, about fourteen years old and doggy ears on his head? And anther girl whose name was Kikio had long Black hair, beautiful face almost alike with the other girl, was standing there next to the silver haired boy, Inu Yasha both glaring at the tired raven haired girl, the black haired girl about the other girls age, Kagome his maid.

Kagome was tired doing all the work in a one room bedroom which was more like a whole house, was exhausting. The house she worked on was more like a mention than a normal house, and she worked for demons, they mostly kidnapped humans of any age and they prisoner their family so they could work for them, Kagome though it was more like forcing them to work for them. But the room she was on was always messy, it was Inuyasha's room, if she'd gotten the older brother's room maybe it would be better than here, but all the roomers she heard she was scared of him more than she was scared of Inu Yasha. The room was big painted in red and silver with really comfortable carpet and bed. The floor's carpet was red and soft and fluffy and the same with the bed, it was king size with red and silver bed sheets and blankets. She didn't like being here and the people didn't like her here, so why was she still here? Why was she still hanging around here working her heart out for nothing, not even getting paid for anything? I'll tell you why, she was kidnapped and she had to work there if she wanted to live and in case she wanted her family to live. She was kidnapped by the lord of the west and working for his younger son, Inu Yasha. He was rude, a jerk and a baka. She hated it when he bossed her around, she hated the smirk he always wore when she was tired and helpless, she hated the way he treated her, she hated everything he did to her, bossing her around doing all the things that made her right pissed off at him, but she learned how to control her anger when he threatened her. Right now she was cleaning up the mess from last night when he was here with his girlfriend Kikio, she hated her too. She was quiet and cold all the time she bossed her around as well but she was really good with kids around the west.

" Wash my cloths and I don't want them to turn out like that last time you washed them, understand!" her master who happens to be Inu Yasha yelled at her making her wince at the sound of it.

"Yes sir" she said as she walked to the closet and picked up a bunch of cloths and dumped the in tub where she was suppose to wash them.

" I want them clean in " he looked at his watch and smirked" one hour" he said as he walked out of the room with his girlfriends and they smiled at each other and left the tired Kagome in the room. 'Why me?' she whined and walked to the closet again getting his cloths out and little of hers that needed washing.

"And one thing I want my shoes clean too" Inu Yasha said as he poked from the door, he smirked again and walked out as his ears twitched. He knew she was tired and that's what he wanted, for her to be helpless as human are suppose to be.

"I'll be back in an hour to see if you're done, got it WENCH!" he yelled at her making her wince with every yell.

"Yes sir" she said her temper rising. He smirked and walked to catch up with his girlfriend, they were almost mated but Inuyasha's dad said that he wasn't ready yet to get married and the he was too young for that, he gotten angry at him but as he looked things back maybe his dad was right, he wasn't, course he acted more like a kid than a man ready to get married. Kagome looked at the pile of clothes that were dumped in front of her sighed sadly. Thinking about her family, they were held as prisoners, because they had a debt at the king of the west, which they didn't treat them badly, but they were locked in a big land. It was like living in a home but being extra protected and given food, think of it as a hotel but not a good one. She was happy that her family was doing okay; she has never seen her brother since he was born. 'He might be nine by now' she though as tears started to make their was doing her chin. She started washing the cloths, when she was done it about one hour and 45 minutes but he still wasn't home.

"Thank god for that" she said as she looked at the watch on the wall.

"Thank god about what wench!" he yelled at her, he was grumpy every time he come home from a date with his girlfriend always. She hadn't heard him come from the door, she looked at the door and it was closed, she followed the sound and found him sitting outside the window looking outside.

"Sorry sir, but how long have you been there?" she asked as she felt fear come to her. He glared at her making her even more scared than she was of him already. He smirked being a halve demon smelling her fear he laughed showing his fangs and looking out the blue sky.

"It's none of your business how long I've been here, now is it?" he said/asked as he jumped down and walked to her.

"Now, you didn't finish the cloths on time, there were top 45 minutes that you wasted, and my shoes are not clean" he said smiling and looked adown at his shoes. Kagome looked at his shoes 'how the hell was she supposes to wash his shoes when he wore them! She yelled at him but in her mind.

"Sorry sir but you were wearing them, how was I suppose to wash them!" she asked her temp getting the best of her. He looked at her a little surprised and closed his eyes in annoyance then and open them, it made her wince and gasped "now is that my business?" he asked as he looked at her with anger.

"No sir" she said as she looked at the ground.

"Then get to it, and you're being punished for the whole week, not allowed to visit you family for another month" he said smirking. Kagome looked at him and gasped; she looked at the ground and felt a lump on her throat. He smelt the tears that were coming, he looked at her, he kinder felt guilt about what he done, but he smirked, he liked seeing her weak.

"y-yes sir" she said as she lost control and started crying quietly so he wouldn't hear her. She was looking forward to meeting her family this week, but she wouldn't be visiting then until next month, and she was desperate to see how old Sato was. In case for making up for what he did, he gave her a break "you can go to sleep if you want" he said as he threw himself on his bed and looked into the stars that were on the ceiling. "Man I wish she'd just act live every other girl" he mumbled.

"Sorry" she said thinking he was talking about her. He looked at her, the girl was a mess, and she was pretty and almost looked like Kikio. That confused him, when he met her the first time he saw how he thought it was Kikio, but he did have hard time trying not to call her his girlfriend's name and that's when he started calling her wench instead of her name.

"I wasn't talking about you wench, why don't you go to sleep and stop bothering me!" he yelled making her wince again. He remembers when she came here on her first day she didn't use to wince but she started wincing every time he yelled at her.

"Then who were you talking about sir?" she asked as she stopped by the bathroom and looked at him.

" Not you and it' non of your.." he was cut off when she opened to bathroom and he heard the water turn on in that case mean she was mad and not talking to him for the next couple of days.

"Feh" he said than turn to the window. The familiar smell hit his nose, but what was she doing here at his house now, she was mad at him and said he she didn't want to talk to him ever again. He got up and walked to the window and that's when it hit him Kikio was down there and she was with another man. And that man was not his favorite person in the word he lived in, he was like that worst enemy since he was born, and now she was kissing him like she didn't give a care in the world. He got mad, really mad; he wanted to kill him cut his throat open if he had to. Red flashed in his eyes, he got madder as he looked down at them, he growled. Kagome hearing this she got out of the bathroom and looked at him, she was rapped in a long towel and her hair was in her face. She looked at him he was scarier than she ever imagined him, he was beyond scarier, his eyes were red and his claws were longer and so were his fangs. She walked to him, she knew this happen to him once in a while, but it only happened once and she wasn't there when she went to see her family that week and when she got there she heard roomer from other servants that he got mad at something and he turned into a full demon and no one was allowed to get near him until he was calm. She walked to him looking down at where he stared at, she saw Kikio with, Naraku kissing like their were the only ones in the whole planet. She raised her hand put it on his shoulder, and looked at his red eyes. He growled she didn't speak dog demon language so she started to go get his brother or dad so they could help out. But she never got a chance, as she walked to the door she felt pain shock through her back she felt something warm rolled down her back. She turned around finding Inu Yasha looking at her. He rapped his hand around her neck and started chocking her she tried to move his hands from her neck but he was too strong. He looked at the helpless human and squeezed harder as she turned blue. He let her go and she fell on the floor hard, she put her hand on her neck and rubbed it feeling his claws mark on her neck. As she looked up at his eyes he was still growling and it was directed to her. 'What did I do, when he's mad he takes it out on me, and for what? She felt tears coming to her eyes but she didn't want to cry anymore, she was tired of showing her weakness to him, and now was time to fight back. The limp on her throat went away and she tried getting up to the door. But she felt another painful claw dig on her back them dig on her shoulder and she couldn't move. She then felt hit hard on the wall and then on the floor. But she refused to cry. When he finally calmed down the room was all bloody and Kagome was lying down on the ground blood all around her and the towel she was wearing was nothing more that dripping in blood. Inu Yasha looked around; he didn't have a memory of anything of what happened all he remembers was seeing Kikio with Naraku and a hand on his shoulder and then nothing.

"My demon side must have done this" he said as he looked around. He looked at Kagome she was nothing but blood. He got out of the room and ran to his dad.

"What's wrong son, and why do you smell like….. No" he said as he walked out of the room and ran to his son's room, finding the girl lying down blood all over the room. He picked her up and got out of the room and walked to his office.

" Inu Yasha why did you do this, do you know how much her family's going to cost us now?" he asked as he looked at the bloody girl on his hands.

"Isn't she supposes to be my servant?" he asked looking at her.

" but still they could sue us for that, she's just here for a couple of years like two or one and then she's going to leave, she ain't staying here for live okay?" his father said angry. He looked at her, she was bloody it was hard to tell that she was still alive, as he sat down he looked around to find his brother sitting on the table that was on the other corner looking at him with his emotionless face.

"How pathetic can you get, whatever did that human of yours did to you?" he asked his voice icy and his question put in a statement more than a question.

"I didn't mean to do it" he said as he put his hands on his face.

"Then why would you wanna kill her" he asked standing in front of him now.

"Why do you care anyways!" he yelled at him. he was sorry for hurting her, he was truly sorry and he didn't meant it, he just hoped that she forgave him for some reason, he always liked having her in company and when he was mad, she kinder calmed him down for some reason.

" seriously, why did you hurt her so bad if you didn't want to kill her, and you knew well that she was going back to her family?" he heard his brother's icy voice in front of him.

"Now father's going to pay for her" he added as he looked at his brother in disgust.

"I said I didn't mean to hurt her!" he yelled as he looked up to find that his father wasn't there.

"And I thought you didn't care about humans" Inu Yasha said smirking.

" I'm not worried about that mortal, I'm worried about them suing father, because you had to act like a pathetic fool, any ways what made you turn into a demon this time, she was there, wasn't she?" he asking knowing why he has turned into demon the last time.

"It's none of your business" he said burring his head in his hands. Seshoumary pulled a chair and sat next to his halve brother, he was a full demon and he was born from another mother while Inu Yasha was born from a human mother. He wanted to know what had happened to make his brother turn into demon, he was curious is not like he care about him or anything …. Right?

"What happened?" he asked now sounding serious. Inu Yasha looked at his brother with a funny look and started walking out only to find a firm hand sitting him down. He looked up mad, looking at his brother, the door opened to find his father with new cloths. He walked in and sat on his desk folded his hands on his table and looked at Inu Yasha.

"What happened?" he asked looking at him with his face now calmer.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said as he started walking to the door.

"Inu Yasha sit down and tell me what happened" his dad said firmly. He growled looking at his brother who happened to have a smirk on his face and sat down growled again his head low he told the whole story.

"So you took your anger out on her, because your mortal was cheating on you?" Sesshoumary asked a smirk on his face.

"I guess, I was just angry, and I think she wanted to go get someone to help but I guess my demon side might have took over" he said lowery.

"So, let me get this straight, you saw you girlfriend with Naraku and you got mad then you turn into a demon then you attacked her, because you were mad?" his dad asked with a raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, now can I go?" he said as he got up.

"Yeah, and she'll be in your room until she gets better, and don't touch her" his dad said in a warning voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't" he said as he got out of the room. He got to his room, as he opened the door; the girl was lying on his bed. He looked at her, she had scratches all over her face and her hands had bandages.

'What have I done?' he asked himself. He looked at her; she looked weaker, helpless not like always, but in a bad way and she looked really hurt.

"Hmm, mom, Sota, Jii-chan?" she mumbled as she moved but winced and stopped. He looked at her, feeling worse than ever 'why did I had to do this' he though again as the lump of guilty started to rose to his throat.

"'M sorry, I didn't act that good, l-like other m-maids" she said as she sat up in a sitting position and winced at the pain. She felt her body in hot pain, but it was cooling down as she started to get cold again. She looked at her master, and winced as he stood there, she started getting out of his bed before he got angry again, and maybe this time she won't fail him. She felt a hand on her wrist pull her softly to the bed and she relaxed and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at her, he could feel her wince and stiff as he grabbed her wrist gently, he didn't want her hurting again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just go to sleep" he said as he let go of her hand. She turned around and looked at him, he didn't look at her but he did look at her from the corner of his eyes. She relaxed and laid down, he walked to the bathroom.

'Wait, did she just apologize for not being a good maid?' he questioned himself as he poked his head out of the bathroom and looked at the girl who was shivering on his bed. She had his blanket around her but still she was shivering. He felt the raring to go to her and warm her but the voice of his father rang in his mind.

'she's staying in your room until she gets better, and don't touch her" his father's voice rang in his mind.

"Screw him, anyways I'm only trying to help her so he wont pay extra for making her sick" he mumbled and walked to his bed. He lay beside her on the blanket and looked at the stars on his ceiling. He felt her stiff against him again as she shivered and turned to the other way. She could feel him beside her and anyways she wasn't really asleep, she heard him as he walked to his bed and laid down looking into his ceiling. She felt how warn he was and moved to his side but she was still a little scared about being too close to him even though she really knew that there was nothing to be scare about. He lifted the blankets up and got to bed. He swore if he hadn't told her to go to sleep she would've got up and screamed out of bed, because she was so stiff you'd thought it was a three.

"It's okay, I'm just trying to help you get a little warm" he said gently as he could. He moved closer to her put his hands around her waists and pulled her closer to his warm body. She was cold as ice and he was dogged to help her either way he could. She relaxed slowly as she cuddled up against his body and the shiver stopped a little.

"Thanks" he heard her say, his mouth dropped as she went into deep sleep.

"You weren't asleep" he said, he wanted to yell at her, punish her or something, but he remembered that he had to make it up to her and calmed down. He didn't get answer, when he looked at her from on top of her shoulder she was snoring softly.

"Feh" he said softly and went to sleep by the little deep breaths he heard from Kagome, this defiantly felt good. He couldn't remember the last time he ever felt this relaxed when he was with Kikio. She was always fussing about how he acted and how he looked and that he needed to change into a human instead of a demon. He smiled and went into deep sleep.

"Sir, Inu Yasha" Kagome woke up into really strong arms tight around her waist. She looked around to face a sleeping smiling honyuo sleeping sweetly. 'It's hard to tell he's mean when he's a sleep' she thought as she tried to get his hands off her waist. It was morning and some of her light bruises were already gone not even leaving a scar behind. She was confused, but when she looked around feeling her waist heavy that's when she fully woke up and looked around to find her master holding on to her waist. She knew he had sleep beside her to keep her warm, but she didn't' know that he was this protective of her. He was holding on to her as if she was the last person on earth and the wind was about to take her away.

"Sir, wake up, and you're making my waist hurt" she said. As she said hurt, he woke up as I if it was a timed clock.

"Hurt, where, what?" he asked as he looked around.

"Oh, you're awake, what you want for breakfast?" they followed the voice that came from the door looking at a tall girl with long hair just as Kikio's but a little shorter. They both looked at her and blushed; Kagome walked out of bed and fell to the ground and pain shot through her leg. Inu Yasha looked at her as if she was stupid, while the girl at the door ran to her and helped her up.

"Can't you help her or are that stupid!" the girl yelled at him while she walked Kagome to the nearest chair and sat her on it.

"Who're you yelling at wench!" he yelled at her as he walked to her. As he got near her about to hit her she slapped him, no her hands were at her side….he looked down to see a very pissed off Kagome. He smiled to see her pissed off face again and they turned to her.

"Who gave you the right to hit me?" he asked as he tried to hide his laugh as the other girl grinned at Kagome.

"You can mess with me all you want, you can bully me all you want, but not my friends too!" she yelled at him for the first time since she moved to his room.

The girl next to her looked at her amazed, she barely knew her, she was just brought here yesterday and she was told to be Kagome's helper since she was sick and she was suppose to go home the next week. Now the girl was calling her a friend; she smiled at Kagome as she smiled back. The boy looked at them both and mumbled something about 'women' and a 'feh' walked to his bed and threw himself on his bed looking the stars.

Kagome was surprised at herself too when she slapped Inu Yasha. He pissed her off already since she came here he threatened her about killing her if she got on his way. Now she knew everything, she was to go home and stay there next week, she heard all what they were talking about, she didn't know why and how but she could hear them when she was being treated by Sango the new maid. She was supposed to help her but she had a master too, his names Miroku, one thing she knows about him, every maid he gets they ran off because he's a pervert.

"Thanks and watch out for Miroku" Kagome said as Sango waved to the door.

"Thanks I will if you promise to watch out for him" she said as she pointed at the now annoyed honyuo.

"Just get out of here" he yelled as he walked to the door and closed it and locked it. Kagome was starting to get scared then she heard Sango "you better not hurt her!" she yelled at walked away.

"I won't" he said quietly as he felt Kagome get scared.

"Really" she said as she felt a smile on her face.

"Feh" he said and walked to the balcony that was outside his room.

"Um… can you help me out there?" she asked not sure if he'd do it. He walked in and looked at her.

"Sorry if I bothered you" she said looking at him and feeling a little scared. He looked at her his hands folded in his red kimono. He looked at her until she asked "are you going to help me outside or not?" she screamed at him snapping him out of him thoughts.

He picked her up pride style and took her outside setting her on the couth that was there. He looked at her and walked inside.

Kagome looked at the sun as it rose making everything shine.

"It's so beautiful out here' she said as she put her hand on her heart. The sun hit her face making her feel warm and happy, while the honyuo watched her from the glass door from inside.

Kagome stayed outside until it was lunch time, she still enjoyed the sun it was a really nice day outside and she enjoyed that. Not being punished, pushed around, and worse being yelled at all the time for nothing.

"Hey Kagome, Inu Yasha said I'll find you out here, he's being nice today" Sango said as she joined her and being followed by Miroku, her master.

"Hello lady Kagome, how are you feeling today?" Miroku asked in his manners way, he was always nice but sometimes it was that. It was more than meets the eye.

"Fine thank you, how are you two going?' she asked as she smiled at them.

"Okay, except if he doesn't keep his hands to himself his gonna die" she said as she pointed to her master. He chuckles and scratched his head. The girls giggled at him and turned on to the beautiful sight they were looking at now. Sango sat down next to Kagome and asked about her family and how she got here. Kagome told her about being kidnapped then them telling her if she didn't work for them they're killing her family and all. But there were some details she left behind and she didn't wanna talk about them they were just……too hurtful.

"Come on, I think you should go inside now" Sango said as she got up.

"No, I think I'm gonna stay out here while I have a change, I haven't been outside in a long time' she said as she still managed to smile at her friend.

"Okay, bye" she said as she hugged her and walked inside finding her pervert master standing by the door. He smiled at her; she blushed then returned the smile as they both turned around to a smiling girl looking as the sun was setting. When they turned to the bed Inu Yasha was sleeping all the blankets bed sheets and all rapped around him. They laughed not as loud to wake him up and walked out the door.

It was now a dark blue outside and the stars were out and sight was more beautiful than in the morning from her point of view. Inu Yasha was still sleeping in the house, he had never slept like this before, maybe it was because his maid was finally smiling like he had never seen her before, or maybe It was because he was so watchful all night that he forgot to sleep or It was maybe he was relaxed and not worried about a thing, but no matter all the maybe's and if's he was happy and relaxed. His eyes started opening slightly; he looked around sheepishly and didn't see his maid anywhere. He woke up looked outside and saw her still sitting where he had put her this morning. He got out of bed some sheets still around him and walked to the door way.

"Are you going to sleep out there tonight?" he asked sheepishly. She looked at him she could tell he was asleep still, his eyes kept closing but he tried opening the still.

"No, I'm just enjoying the sight" she said as she smiling.

"Well, if you ain't cumin in right now, you gonna sleep out there for real" he said as he looked at her. She kept on smiling then she answered "sure, it's a beautiful night today". He looked at her and rolled his eyes and went back to bed.

As kagome enjoyed her day she saw some shooting stars.

"Ohhh gotta make a wish" she chanted excitingly. She closed her eyes and made a wish.

"Sir, come and get me outer here!" she screamed as it started getting cold.

He walked to the door way slowly and looked at her, she was shivering again. He picked her up, closed the door and went to bed. As he rapped some of the blanks on her, someone knocked on the door.

"Inu Yasha, Kagome, dinner!" they heard Sango yell.

"You wanna eat?" Kagome heard Inu Yasha from behind her. She nodded; she's been outside all day and forgot about eating. Now she was hungry. He got up leaving with all the warmth she felt to get the door. She started shivering again; he turned around as he heard her shiver again and opened the door.

"Hi, oh, Kagome are you sick again?" Sango asked as she gave Inu Yasha all the plates she had and run to her friend.

"No, I'm just cold that's all" she said as her mouth moved up and down fast and faster.

"There's some warn tea" she said as she got the tray from Inuyasha's hands and placed it on the little table that as beside their bed. She put some tea on a little cup she had and gave her some. Inu Yasha feeling annoyed rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair just next to his room. When Kagome finished she hugged her friend and they said their good byes, Inu Yasha seeing this, that Sango was gone, he went back to bed and made himself comfortable. Today he didn't cuddle up with Kagome or anything. She seemed warm and what was the point anyways. Maybe, just……….'no!' he heard his mind cry. He turned to face her back; he could tell she wasn't asleep, so he ignored her turning to the other side, his mind still screaming at him. He tried to ignore it, but it was too hard. Slowly as if his hands has mind of their own, he turned around and wrapped his hand around her waist. She froze for a second but relaxed slowly as she drifted off to sleep. She moved closer to him as he did the same and cuddled under his warmth.

Kagome smiled as she felt inuyasha's hand around her, she'd thought there for a sec that he wasn't even going to look at her, since he'd been doing his best to hide away from her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was smiling; she smiled at him as he kinder hugged her. She turned around her smile getting even bigger. She sighed and drifted off to deep sleep making a sudden honyuo very happy and sleeping to her little deep breaths she took. Both sleeping with a smile from ear to ear on their face.

(With Inu Yasha)

Inu Yasha wake up, went to the bathroom his eyes still closed. He didn't notice the change of his room or that a someone, a sudden someone wasn't there……..a sudden someone instead was there. He did his business and walked out to his room, his eyes now opening to see if his maid had slept well. Not knowing that this someone he wanted to say good morning to wasn't there. He jumped on his bed as he looked down at the black long hair that was all around his bed.

'Kagome doesn't have that long hair' he though as he looked at that someone. He looked again and inspected something, and one thing 'her hair is raven colored not black' he though again. He got up from his bed and stood at the side that sudden someone was facing. He looked at her; she was rapped in bed sheets so it was hard making out her face. He unwrapped some on the blankets away from her face and he was face to face with ……….

"Kikio!" he screamed. In a blink of an eye the shock that was on his face was replaced by anger. He looked at her getting madder and moved back now noticing that he wasn't where he used to live and finally noticed strange noises coming from outside. He looked around, this was not his house, he looked at the reflection, and he wasn't fourteen anymore, more like seventeen or eighteen.

"What are you doing here and where is Kagome?" he asked as he looked at her anomaly. He finally felt all the anger that he felt that day come back to him, the day he witnessed something important, the day he witnessed that she didn't love him or neither like him, that she just using him.

"Kikio what are you doing here and where I'm I?" he asked confused.

"You're in our apartment honey and don't you remember your dad kicking you out of his mention because that girl Kagome ran away" she said making the honyuo very confused. He remembers just holding her the night before. He remembers her looking back at him and smiling, but it was just last night, or was it……?

"Honey come on stop freaking out" he heard Kikio say as she walked into the bathroom.

"Come on wanna take a bath with me?" she asked smiling slightly. He nodded his head feverishly and got up and ran down stairs. As he was just in the hall he saw a room, and there was a name on it.

"Keisha?" he questioned himself.

"Oh, our son, born by accident" he looked back seeing Kikio looking at the word Keisha disgustedly. He looked at her angry, his son with her and she looked like that and disgusted. Now what was she doing to him? She was slim with long shiny hair, almost as long as his was. He looked at his hair, it was black, and now how the hell was he human? As he looked at word again a little boy about two or three years old walked out looking sheepish.

"Daddy!" he jumped to his arms as he looked at him and smiled. Inu Yasha smiled at his son, Keisha, my son' he smiled at him as the little boy hugged him.

"Are we, married?" he asked confused.

"No" she said almost yelled in disgust. He sighed in relive and walked to the end of the hall way. His eyes popped open as he saw the view in his sitting room. There was a couch only one in the middle but another one facing the other side whiles the other facing the screened TV. And the other sitting room had a little TV, with little table with it and baby staff. He looked to the kitchen with was just behind the big living room. He liked the arrangement, now to only find where Kagome was would have been easier.

"Come on Yasha, you're scaring me" he heard Kikio whine.

"If I'm bothering you then why don't you leave!" he yelled at her. She looked at him as if he had slapped her across the face. She shook her head as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

"What?" she asked moving her head back a little?

"I said if I'm freaking you out them maybe you should leave" he said slowly. She looked at him, she couldn't believe it, and he was kicking her out.

"Mommy, daddy, are you fighting again?" the little boy who was held protectively in his arms asked.

"No, we just had a disagreement" he said at the same time Kikio said yes.

"Kei, would you go eat some breakfast, I need to talk to you _father_" she said as she pulled him out of his father's arms and put his down. If looks were meant to kill she would be dead right at that time she pulled Keisha out of inuyasha's arms. He looked at her as if she was his prey and was about to knock her down.

" you know what, I've had it with you, I know you love Naraku and don't act surprised that I saw kissing him that day we had a fight, and for whatever reason you're using me right now I don't want to see you ever again!" he yelled at her making all those painful times he'd gone with her. She looked at him surprised' he'd known about him for that long' she though as she looked on the ground.

"Is Keisha really mine or is he Naraku's?" he asked almost whispering. She nodded no, but that didn't answerer him, he wanted to know if the kid was his or that bustards.

"Who's is he!" he yelled, making the little boy who was watching them from the table flinch, he hated it when his dad yelled and hated when they fought, it was almost every day. It was as if they holed a grouch against each other.

"N-Naraku's and yours" she answered above a whisper.

"Then get outer here!" he yelled at her. He didn't have to say that again, she was desperate to go live with Naraku, the man she truly loved, and she hated using Inu Yasha like this.

"w-what about him?" she asked looking back at her son.

"You can leave him with me" he said as he turned to look at his son?

"Okay, thank you" she said as she ran up stairs and packed all her things. She got ready in less than thirty minutes and was already down stairs with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Yasha, I really own you one" she said as she hugged him.

"No problem, now would you tell me where Kagome live" he asked as a grin spread on his face. She looked at him funny, but them again, he's been missing a lot since this morning, she raised an eyebrow as if to say okay and said "she baby-sits Kei" with that she gave him a kiss in the cheek and her son too and walked out of the house.

Inu Yasha and Keisha looked at the happy girl running out of their live with such happiness; it was as if she was hold in prison or something.

"Now I guess it's you and me sunny" he said as he sat down to face his son, yes his son, Keisha.

"What you wanna do?" Inu Yasha asked as he smiled at his son.

"Are you going to work today daddy?" his son asked smiling nicely.

"I'm I suppose to?" he asked as if he was the kid and his son was the adult now.

"I don't know, but I know the Gome's coming today" he said as he moved his breakfast aside.

"I guess I'll call in sick" he smiled goofy and walked to the phone. His son looked at him funny then smiled goofy and followed his father.

"Daddy can I take my ring off now, I'm tired of being human all the time" he whined. His dad looked at him funny them his glace fell on the same ring they were wearing, his eyebrow raised up and they both grinned and took them off. As they took them off heir hair turned silver two white soft pointy ears appeared on their head and long claws and fangs. They both growls at the same time as if knowing what each other were going to do next. The door bell ran making their ears flat against their skulls.

"I'll get it!" Keisha ran to the door and opened it. While his dad looked in the phone book to find his work number.

The phone rang and a lady picked up," hello Inu Yasha workshop how may we help you?" he was startled.

"Yeah, this is Inu Yasha, I won't be at work toady, I don't feel so well" he said as he faked a cough. He looked around to see Kagome, he almost dropped the phone, she was tall with her hair shoulder length and she looked prettier than ever and she was playing with his son, well halve son.

"Sir, are you still there?" he heard the lady say.

"Yeah, sorry I gotta go" he said as he hanged up the phone and turned to look at her.

"Oh, hi Yasha, aren't you suppose to be at work today?" she asked with her cheery voice, she almost seemed unsure about things, same as him too. Weird.

(With Kagome)

Click!

Click!

Click!

The alarm clock started a young girl who was laying on a queen size bed and all the blankets around her.

"Honey, sweetie, Kagome" she heard her mom speak. She almost didn't believe it, she never seen her mom since like when she was ten or something.

"Mom, is –is that really you?" she asked as he mom looked at her stupid like.

"Yeah, and you're going to be late for your babysitting job, remember, you gotta baby-sit Keisha today" her mom informed her. Sometimes it was nice having a mom. Kagome wake up from her and threw her arms around her mom as tears flew from her eyes," I'm so happy to see you mama" she said as she sobbed.

" yeah, I'm happy to see you too Kag, but it's almost time for Inu Yasha to go to work and you're going to make him late, and you know what happened when you're late right?" she asked as she looked at her.

"Huh...no" she said as confused as she could get. But wasn't she sleeping in Inuyasha's bed just last night……..unless……..her wish came true!

"Don't worry momma he won't hurt me, I know he won't, anyways were friends" she said as she walked to the bathroom. She screamed when she saw her image, she was tall and her face was a little different, more like not thirteen anymore. Her hair was the same eyes the same everything the same.

"Her mom walked into the bathroom and saw her daughter examine herself in the mirror as is she never seen herself like that before.

"Kag, can you seat down and tell me what's wrong, or something's bothering you?" she asked gently.

"Nothing, it's just that, I'm different, and I'm not in Inuyasha's room any more and not a maid" she said as she spoke with a smile on her face.

"Honey that was three years ago, and you gotta forget about that" she said as she hugged her daughter.

"But, I know I saw him just last night" she said as she become confused.

"But, I'm happy I'm here with all of you" she said smiling. Her mom smiled and looked at her,

"' I'm glad you're back too" she said smiling.

"Yeah" Kagome said back as she smiled too.

"Now, all you gotta do is take a bath and run to Keisha's house and stay there until his mom or dad comes home" her mom advice. When she was done with the bath, she walked down stairs finding her brother.

"Hi, Sota?" she said almost crying of how grown up her brother was. She hugged him and he was confused as her mom was.

"Yeah good morning to you too, sis, but if Inu Yasha starts yelling at you again, don't blame anyone" her brother said as she looked at him. She was still confused about what they were talking about; Inu Yasha was with her just last night!

"Hi grandpa" she said as she ran to hug him but missed as he ran to his room and locked it.

"You're acting weird" her brother said.

"Hey, I just got here, don't I deserve some welcome home" she said as she walked out the door, but she was still smiling. She come back into the house and found her mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, where does this Inu Yasha live anyways?" she asked shyly.

"Just four houses from here" she said as she smiled at her.

"Thanks ma" she said and ran out. She ran there, finding out that she was now sixteen, that outer make him seventeen or something right? She didn't know but she was happy that she was going to see him again. She was so excited about seeing how older he looked now, or how much he changed. While she was lost in her though she found her self in front of a house the door was painted vanilla and it looked as big as theirs and there houses around here looked big too. She rang the bell she waited as a little kid, who she hopped to be Keisha ran to the door. He had silver hair but you could still see a little black in then but they were invisible, with dog ears and long claws and fangs. He looked exactly like Inu Yasha, everything about him it was as if it was his little clone, but except for the hair having dark lines of black hair.

"Hi, Kag, daddy said I could change into demon today" he said happily. She lifted him into her arms and looked at him.

"You look exactly like your dad" she said smiling sweetly.

"You saw that very day Kag" he reminded him.

"Really?" she asked confused.

"Yes" he said confused. She smiled at him, her smiled turned evilly.

"What?" he asked innocent as she looked at the other living room, this house was huge inside. Inu Yasha was talking on the phone, she heard him cough as he looked at her, and she though she was going to felt her balance lose as she looked at his golden eyes. She looked at his son, she started tickling him as Inu Yasha turned to his phone call telling whoever he was talking to that he had to go.

"So, you're Kagome right?" he asked as if he was new. He received a funny look from his son.

"Yes I'm" she said stubbornly.

"Then why done you come in" he said as he sat on the one-two couch that was in the living room.

She walked to the chair still tickling Keisha; she sat down to face a really big screen in front of her.

"Don't you think it'll be a good idea if we stayed more on the other room rather than here?" she asked as she looked at her once called master.

"Feh" was all she got. She got up and smiled back at him, but he wasn't looking. Yep, that was Inu Yasha alright' she though as she walked to the other room where toys were, and I mean a lot of toys. Kagome set the little boy down and looked at him; for once she noticed that he was wearing his pajamas.

"Come on, why don't you go take a shower and put on some clean cloths" she said as she pulled him to wherever the bathroom was.

"Now, where does he take his shower?" she turned to Inu Yasha, who was watching some action movie on TV.

"You're his sitter why don't you tell me?" he said grinning.

"Well, you're his dad, and maybe you should go wash him" she said her teeth gritting.

"Well, aren't you suppose to know too?" he asked making a good point, "look I'm tired and I had had a bad morning so why don't you just get out of my sock I'm tired" he said tiredly. She looked at him anger burning in her face, she saw him grin at her anger.

"Idiot" she said as she walked to the hall.

"If I were you I'd watch my mouth" he said as he laughed slightly.

"What you gonna do if I don't?" she asked almost grinning.

"Sometimes people get use to people too much, thinking they own them" she mumbled but both boys got it and looked at her.

"What you say?" Inu Yasha asked as he looked at her.

"Nothing" she said as she finally found the bathroom and walked in.

He watched as she walked to the hall, he wanted to go help but he had things to think over. Like why was he here and why did his dad kick him from their house, okay he knew that one. But because of her his life changed so much. Man this live sucks, but not as much when he knew that Kagome lived near him. He looked at her anger disappear a smiled cross her face as she walked to the bathroom.

Maybe she knew why they were here, maybe she was the course of it, he knew she was the reason he was kicked out of the house he use to live. Maybe she remembers last night or three years ago.

'Maybe she still has the memory' he thought as he smiled 'hope so' he thought as he got up. He walked to the bathroom, to see them playing with the water.

"Come on Kei, you gotta stay still if you want to rinse" Kagome said smiling yet laughing at the same time. Keisha stayed still but still laughing, as Kagome scrubbed him. When she was done, they both turned around to find him there.

"Look daddy, I'm squeaky clean!" Keisha shouted happily as Kagome smiled and scooped him up wrapping a towel around him. He looked at both of them smiled then took Keisha away from Kagome. She looked at him and he started running to Keisha's room while the little boy giggles at the same time saying "you can't catch us!" "You can't catch us!" he sang as Kagome started running behind them. They ran up the stairs laughter and giggles filled the house as they ran up to Keisha's room. When they finally made it, Inu Yasha put Kei down while he went to his closet.

"Wow" Kagome heard him saw as he walked to the little boy's walk in closet.

"What?" they both asked as they followed him.

"Nothing" he said as he tried not to amaze himself as he saw so many cloths in the closet. Some were on the floor and some on baskets, some just hanging there and everywhere was cloths.

"Wow, his mom _really_ cares about him" Kagome said as she looked at the closet, Inu Yasha looked back at her as if she was retarded, by the actions from this morning she'd swallowed those words.

"Mommy didn't buy those, daddy did" the little boy said as he smiled up to his dad. Inu Yasha grinned back as he raffled his hair, which was long about his waist line.

"Come on, lets pick him some cloths to wear" Kagome said as she walked deeper into the closet. He picked up a navy blue jean with matching t-shirt, which had sesame street characters on it, and a pair of socks. They looked at her as she matched off the closet and picked up the kid and sat on his messy bed.

"Come on, now, where the lotion?" she asked more to herself than the boys who were watching her every move she made. She looked up the shelf to find a baby lotion there with hair gel. She looked at it as if it was a joke, and she turned to Inu Yasha who looked at her funny as if saying 'don't ask me, ask him', she put back the gel and took the lotion with her instead.

"Come on, turner around, she said as she put some lotion on his back.

"Now you're done, now for the cloths" she said smiling. She picked up his diaper, which she looked at weirdly and slip it into him and put on his pants and shirt then topped it off with the socks.

"Gome, are we going somewhere?" she turned to face a very confused little boy looking at him.

"No, what gives you the idea?" she asked a she looked at Inu Yasha for some help.

"Course I'm wearing sock and momma doesn't want me to do that" he said as he bite his nails and looked at them sadly.

"And I don't want to get a spanking" he said as tears covered his eyes. Inu Yasha looked at him anger flashed in his eyes.

"You get a spanking for wearing sock in the house?" She asked shaking her head and turning to looked at Inu Yasha as if he was crazy beating up a little kid for wearing sock in the house.

"Well, mommy does" he said as tears rolled down his little face. Kagome seeing this she ran up to him and picked him up and hugging him at the same time as if to ease his pain.

"Tell me this, mommy beats you up for wearing socks in the house, while I'm where?" Inu Yasha asked as he looked at his son, trying to cover up all the anger that was boiling inside.

"when you were at work, she come home with a scary man and they beat me up for wearing sock, Gome tried to stop them but the scary man hit her in the head and she went to sleep for a long time, them mommy thought that she was dead, so she ran away for this many day" he said as he hold five little fingers. Inu Yasha growled, finally the anger giving in, he walked down stairs. Hearing things crash all around the house, kagome stayed up stairs with Keisha until his dad was calm down a little.

"Come its okay, I'm sure daddy won't let mommy do that gain, okay?" he reassured the little boy as he nodded.

"Gome? "The little boy called with a sleepy voice.

"Yes" she answered softly. Kagome was sitting on his bed as he rocked him quietly back and forth.

"Would you come tomorrow?" he asked halve a sleep.

"Sure" she said as she smiled down at the sweetly sleeping boy.

"You want me to put you to sleep?" she asked softly.

He nodded as she placed him on his bed and wrapped his blanket over him. She turned to the door, looked at him with a smile on her face and turned the doorknob as it was turning too from the other side.

"Oh, sorry" she whispered. Inu Yasha opened the door and Kagome got out looking at the kid one last time as if she was never going to see him again. Inu Yasha walked in and placed a light kiss on the kid's forehead.

"Love you daddy" the kid mumbled and turned to the other side. He smiled and replied "love you too buddy" and walked out to face a smiling ear to ear Kagome.

He grinned at her and walked pass her as she ran to catch up with him.

"Now, who's mister romantic here" she teased. He stopped on his tracks and looked back at her. She stopped as he stopped looked at him and ran as fast as she could past him. He grinned evilly and followed her "come here, come here wherever you are, I ain't gonna hurt you, just play a little game called, murdering Kagome!" he yelled as he started running after her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ----" she screamed, but she was cut off when a warm hand covered her mouth.

"Not, do you wanna wake up Keisha, or die?" he whispered. She almost lost her balance when she felt his arm picking her up and walked down stairs pride style. Then she felt herself being dropped on a comfy couch. She looked up to see a grinning Inu Yasha, this scared her very much. For as long as she could remember, when he did that he had something bad coming, always something bad.


	2. Chapter 2

inuyasha

WELL it's shorter than the first one and the last one too

hope yuo like it

* * *

The two joked around while the kid was sleeping; InuYasha tickled Kagome until she surrendered. It was hard to believe that she was babysitter yet she didn't know anything about this country.

"Okay, I have to go home now" she said it was dark. He didn't want her to go; he wanted her to stay with him like she always did when they were in that castle.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" he asked as he held her back.

"No I have to go, my family's going to worry about me" she said pulling free of her hand.

"But I don't want to stay here by myself" he whined, for real he was scared? She looked at him funny, he never knew he didn't like staying somewhere by himself.

"Maybe I can come early in the morning" she said smiling at him.

"Okay but If you don't I'll sniff you out" he said as he pulled her to him by force and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and got out by speed and ran home, it wasn't that far so all she had to do was not to think about her surrounding.

The next morning she got up she didn't have to wait for anyone to wake her up she was excited about seeing InuYasha, he had changed since whatever that yeah was. She got up kissed everyone bye and got out of the house then come back again.

" mom is it okay if I stay late at InuYash's house?" h asked they all looked at her funny but didn't say anything she just nodded and Kagome was heading toward that house again.

"Hey everyone I'm back" she said a she entered the house finding InuYasha and the baby on the couch. His hair was messy the baby was crying and looked like he had been crying more than two hr.

"Aw what wrong with Keisha?" she asked as she took hold of him.

"I don't know" he said as he disappeared to the bathroom.

"What's the matter little guy?" she asked as the kid sniffed and lay on her chest calming down. Okay first off the kid stank and second he looked hungry.

"Com on I'm going to change your diaper" she said as she got up and walked to the bathroom InuYasha just go to out o taking a shower. When she was done changing him which wasn't easy she went to the kitchen to give her some food that wasn't hard. When the kid was happy running around playing with his dad Kagome just sat back and watched them mess around. Finally Kei got tired and went to sleep so it was her and InuYasha that left them in bizarre position. They went and sat on the couch so they could watch movie when the movie started, InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"Do you know how old you have to be to get married?" he asked her. She looked at him strange "who are you marrying?" she asked.

"I just asked can you not question me back?" he asked looking at the T.V feeling his question that it was s stupid one anyways. He looked at her again he was taken bye her beauty that he didn't notice when she caught him staring at her.

"Didn't you mom thought you never to stare?" she teased.

"Fuck" he said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips. She was taken by surprise but that didn't mean that she wouldn't kiss back. When they were part he stared at her as she looked back at him with confused look.

"Love ya too" he said as he pulled her closer so she was lying on his chest. She was still confused to why he was acting like this but she didn't mind at all except some questions she had.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked still leaning on his chest.

"Why'd you think wench" he said grinning as he smelled her scent spik up with anger.

"Can't you call me bye my name!" she shouted.

"Shut up bitch you'll going to wake up the baby" he said pulling her down to his chest again.

"How are you going to kiss me then call me a wench, then tell me to shut up and them call me abitch!" she shouted her anger getting the best of her.

"Okay then be quiet muffin face" he said looking at her.

"Okay then sweetums" she said her teeth were gritting you're thought they were going to fall off.

"Honey, don't you think we out to stop this" he said in a low kinda sweetish voice.

"Oh muffin face I don't know maybe when you learn to pronounce' my name which is KAGOME not a BITCH or WENCH" she said stretching out the names.

"Sure all you had to do was ask KAGOME, are you happy now sweetie" he said stretching her name but being sweet at the same time.

"Yeah more than happy" she said smiling at him.

"Now get back to where you were" he said as he pulled her back to his chest and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know I really did like your company since the day you were my maid" he said looking at her.

"I didn't you yelled at me for every stupid little thing and you almost killed me, but you made up for it" she said as she looked at him and kissed him.

"I love you" she said as her face was painted a little blush on her cheek

"I love you more 'muffin face', how'd you get that word?" he asked as he thought about it.

"I don't know" she said as he lay back on her place as he was told.

"Don't ever call me that word ever again, makes me feel weak" he said.

" sure muffin face" she said he heard little snores coming from her and that made him sleep not even having the guts to tell her not to call him that.

* * *

If you can go to Tokyo right now I'm sure you'd find them in each others arms plus Keisha making one of the cutest family you could think of, THE END. 


End file.
